The overall objective of this program is to train physicians in relevant scientific disciplines for a career that combines laboratory research with clinical otolaryngology. This unique Research Training Program at the University of Pittsburgh enables trainees to develop both basic research and clinical skills. Potential trainees are selected from the outstanding pool of candidates that apply to the Residency Program in Otolaryngology. Trainees can select preceptors with research interests that span a variety of disciplines and rotate through two potential training laboratories prior to entering the protected research years. The PGY-5 and PGY-6 years are spent in the preceptor's laboratory. During this protected research time, trainees also participate in a formal Clinical Research Training Program as part of the Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) at the University of Pittsburgh (KL2RR024154). Following the two contiguous years in the laboratory, trainees will return to the clinic for their final year of residency. One new trainee is admitted to our program each year. To provide a dedicated year of otolaryngology research experience to predoctoral candidates, a second trainee is recruited annually from the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. The purpose of this second training position is to attract talented medical students into the field of otolaryngology. By providing these medical students with an intensive, year long laboratory research experience, they are uniquely poised to secure an otolaryngology residency position at a research oriented program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]